This invention relates to rakes. More particularly, it relates to ergonomically designed rakes which help avoid back injuries.
A standard yard rake has an elongated straight handle attached to a raking head. The standard rake has been known to cause the user back injuries because the user must bend his back in order to properly use the rake. The use of a standard rake is illustrated in FIG. 1. In addition, when the rake is not in use, it often is laid flat on the ground. Thus when the user is ready to use the rake, he must bend over and pick up the rake from the ground, which also can cause back injuries.